When Legends Meet
by anek
Summary: T/P AU: Prince Trunks doesn't believe in legends... but when duty forces him to travel to Chikyuu and fulfill a legend, he finds that legends are not always what they seem. Plz review!
1. The Dark Side of the Moon

**_WHEN LEGENDS MEET _**

Hello everyone! It's my newest fic! Heheh, yeah, I know, I'm always starting fics but never finishing them *sweatdrop * Gomennasai, I just have to write something down every time I get an idea. But I'll finish my other fics… someday ^_^ 

Nyway, I'm think I'm gonna focus on this fic and Wonderful Journey from now, at least I hope so. 

Ok, so this is an AU fic, you know, the usual kind. Prince Trunks, Vegeta-sei, Princess Bra… etc, nothing new, but I hope yah read ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Don't own dragonball, Akira-sama is the man! 

~~* The Dark Side of the Moon *~~ 

_Fair as the blue sky, gentle as the soft wind_

_Beneath the shadows cast, diamonds shall glow in glory_

_He who carries the heart of the dragon _

_Shall find the mystery on the other side of the moon _

_On the eve of the hundredth darkness _

_The dark skies shall rain of fire and blood _

_But when the chosen ones become one _

_The sun shall come down from the heavens _

_And only then _

_Can the fate of all Saiyans be fulfilled… _

Trunks sighed, staring at the writings on the outer walls of the palace. Shaking his head, he motioned for a nearby servant to clean up the inelegant scripts that were ungracefully printed in dark ink on the concrete walls. 

There certainly was no need to write those words, on paper, on the wall, nor anywhere else. It was a well-known saying in Vegeta-sei that even small children were well versed about. Even he himself knew those words by heart. When you've been hearing it all your life, who wouldn't? Others called it a legend, others called it a prophecy, but to him, it could never be anything else except some silly superstition passed down through the generations probably made up by some overly romantic ancestors in the past. 

But he knew why someone had painstakingly written those verses even though doing so would certainly require impressive courage given that the King of Vegeta-sei was known to be short-tempered and stern. It was because people were afraid… 

Taking one last derisive look at the writings, he shoved his hands on his pockets and walked inside the gates. 

"What day is it today?" a young servant girl nervously asked a passing guard. 

The guard stopped on his tracks. 

"57 days before the hundredth darkness," the guard answered in a voice wrought with dread, as if fearing that saying it any louder would just make the days go faster. 

Trunks almost burst out in mock laughter hearing the exchange. Really, they were SUPPOSED to be a warrior race, feared in the whole universe for their strength and ruthlessness, and to believe, let alone fear, such an outlandish superstition was just a shame to the Saiyan honor. And outlandish it is… _The sun shall come down from the heavens?_ Feh, Vegeta-sei doesn't even have a sun, Trunks mentally snorted. 

Just then, one of his court attendants approached and gave a low bow. 

"Your highness, the King wishes for your presence in the main hall." 

Trunks nodded curtly. 

"I will be on my way," he told the middle-aged servant.

The man bowed deeply again before stepping aside to let him pass.

His father better not be pressuring him for an official consort to bear his heirs again, Trunks thought. True, he was well into the age for marriage by Saiyan standards, but so far, there had been no lady in the whole planet who had been able to spark his interest beyond meaningless gratification.

He walked across the courtyard and veered towards the main hall where his father usually received his guests. But it didn't surprise him at all. His father had always been formal him and everyone else, perhaps except towards his mother and his sister. In fact, he probably wouldn't be surprised at all if he had to sign up for an appointment to talk to his own father. 

Two dark haired Saiyans guarded the massive double doors that led to the main hall, not so much for the King's safety, but more like for formality's sake. Everyone knows that King Vegeta never needed a guard in the first place. Recognizing their Prince, the guards bowed and stepped aside to open the heavy wooden doors. 

Inside, the usual sight of his father standing close to his throne greeted Trunks. Yes, standing. His father was never fond of sitting on his throne, especially when it was well known that the King wasn't very impressive when it comes to height, but never mention that in public, or you'd find yourself thrown into the dungeon and maimed for life… and that's only if you get lucky, of course. 

Trunks bowed formally, but as expected, Vegeta's expression didn't waver from the scowl that was always present on his features. 

"Greetings, Prince Trunks," a familiar voice floated from the other side of the hall. Trunks turned to see a tall man with dark spiky hair bound by a red band around his head. 

"Konnichiwa Bardock-sensei," he greeted, holding back a smile. It wasn't customary for a Prince to smile to lower level Saiyans, even if that commoner is a highly respected one like Bardock. 

"We have business to discuss," Vegeta said briskly. 

Trunks did an about face, as usual, greetings and such are not very high on the King's lists of priorities. 

"You need to find a mate," Vegeta announced with a final note. 

Trunks mentally sighed. _I knew it, but if it's really that necessary, I guess I can marry someone. Doesn't really matter, after all, marriage for the royalty has always been duty – _

"In Chikyuu."

Trunks stopped his musings and gaped. "In Chikyuu? Mother's birth planet?" 

"Yes, your highness" it was Bardock who answered. 

"But why Chikyuu?" Trunks asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. He waited for his father to talk, but Vegeta only continued to wear that stoic mask. It was Bardock who stood and bowed lightly in front of the King. 

"If I may speak freely, your highness?" 

Vegeta nodded. 

Bardock cleared his throat and turned to Trunks. 

"'Fair as the blue sky, gentle as the soft wind', we have good reason to believe that this indeed is the planet Chikyuu."

Trunks stood dumbfounded at the man he had admired to be his sensei.

"You're not telling me that you believe that myth, do you?" Trunks asked incredulously.

Bardock smiled. "Most legends are not supposed to be taken seriously, your highness, but they are not supposed to be ignored either."

Trunks turned to his father. "You're not taking that prophecy seriously too, are you father?" he asked, but Vegeta still wasn't inclined to answer but motioned for Bardock to explain.

"His highness' reasons are far more practical than mine, I suppose. The people of Vegeta-sei have become very concerned about the coming of the 'hundredth darkness'. And in a planet like ours where strength is highly valued, loyalty is of essence. We need to reassure these people that we understand their agitation."

Trunks cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I see. And what are your reasons?"

Bardock bowed his head apologetically.

"I am ashamed to admit that I highly believe that the old legend has some merit, my lord."

Trunks frowned. Bardock is a wise man, in fact, he is considered to be his father's primary advisor. It was even widely rumored that he could see 'visions' of the future, but Trunks had always thought those were just accurate predictions based on logic and inductive reasoning.

"If you can see the future, then why don't you just tell us if this legend indeed has some truth or not?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, slightly disappointed to find that the man he had admired for being wise and logical, could believe such a ridiculous legend.

Bardock only smiled.

"If we are to see the dark side of the moon, then it wouldn't be so mysterious anymore, would it, your highness?" Bardock then bowed deeply and excused himself out of the hall.

"Bardock," Trunks called before the older man could reach the main entrance of the hall. "But why me?"

Bardock turned to bow penitently.

"Search your heart, my lord, and you will find the answer. But please do remember that legends are not always the truth, and the truth doesn't always become legends."

There was a small creak as the massive double doors were opened, the sound echoing through the hall, just as Bardock's last words echoed through Trunks' mind.

_Search your heart...Legends are not always the truth… yet why does he insist that I go? _

Trunks shrugged. Truth or not, he is a prince. And along with the privilege that had been unquestioningly handed to him at birth, comes something that he cannot possibly ignore…

... duty.

::::::::::::::::::  
a/n: first chap. i know, i would have included something about pan in this chapter, but the Trunks part came out longer than I expected. so yeah, pan will have to wait till next chap coz.... tada... lazy butt blush gomen.

nyway, i hope you review! pweassssssseeeeeeeeeeee?!!!! puppy-dog eyes

laterz....

~~spawnie-chan


	2. Black Diamonds

_WHEN LEGENDS MEET_

Konnichiwa! I'm back for the second chap! See? I do update my fics... Thanks so much for the reviews! *bows* Thankies!!!

And thanks to Angelbabe14 for adding me to her fave list... arigatoo gozaimasu!

Btw, I changed my pen name! It used to be SpawnOfKakarot/spawnie-chan... just a little update in case you care to know...

Disclaimer: Don't own dragonball... yada yada yada...

~~* Black Diamonds *~~

A young boy padded through the crowded streets. It was in the middle of summer, yet the young boy wore a thick leather jacket and a white cap pulled down so that his eyes were nearly hidden from view. He walked briskly on the sidewalk, hands shoved on the pockets of his denim pants.

"Ahhh, if I could marry that girl, I'd be living like a king!" a raspy voice snickered.

The boy stopped on his tracks and turned to a group of men ogling at a large poster proudly displayed at the glass window of a nearby shop. It was a large picture of a young girl with dark hair, her eyes dancing in laughter so that one could hardly believe it was just a mere lifeless image.

"Mou," the young boy muttered and continued walking, but only a few steps away, he stopped again. Above the honking cars and the swarms of pedestrians waiting to cross the busy streets, a dozen other images of the same girl decorated the high buildings in bright banners.

The young boy gritted his teeth. "Idiot!" he hissed under his breath.

The dry dusty wind blew softly, lightly stirring the soft folds of the white shirt he wore under his jacket. Turning again to continue on his way, a small piece of paper rustled under his feet as he took another step. Effortlessly bending down, he unfolded the crumpled flyer. It was another picture of the same girl.

The young boy shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Letting out another curse, he crumpled the paper into a tight ball and shoved it on his pocket.

"Pan-chan!"

Everyone turned at the young blond girl making her way out of the crowd. 

"Pan-chan!" the blond girl called again.

A few dozen other people turned around, searching for the one whom the blond girl had called, expecting to see a petite raven-haired girl among the crowd. But they only found a young boy in white cap and leather jacket.

"Shimatta," the young boy cursed. 

Letting out a tired sigh, the boy swiftly grabbed the blond girl and flew into the air... and all the crowd could do was stare in surprise...

The two landed in a deserted park not too far away.

"How did you know it was me?" the young boy asked.

The girl laughed.

"Come on, Pan! We grew up together! Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you just because you're wearing that ridiculous getup?"

Pan sighed and sat carelessly on the soft grass.

"You're right, Marron, but did you ever think that there MIGHT be a reason why I'm wearing this thing?"

Marron laid her purse down and gently lowered herself on the grass.

"Is it because of those pictures all over? Gomen, Pan. I didn't think back there. I was just too surprise to see you in that attire that I just called out for you."

Pan smiled tiredly and adjusted her cap before lying down on the soft grass.

"It's okay, Marron. I just wanted to wander around the city without getting too much attention, for once.

Marron nodded sympathetically and laid beside her best friend. They stared at the blue sky like they always did ever since they were children.

"Is it really that bad?" Marron asked.

Pan nodded.

"I can't even step out of the house without being harassed by a dozen crazy guys, not to mention those damn reporters."

Marron grinned.

"Looks like your grandpa Hercule's really outdone himself this time, ne?"

"I swear, he can be the most annoying guy in the entire universe!" Pan snorted.

Marron shrugged and plucked a fallen leaf out of her luscious golden hair.

"Well, you can't blame those guys. Frustrated suitors can be really annoying, you know."

Pan groaned at the word 'suitors'. Yes, they were frustrated suitors... frustrated enough to drop to their knees even if she was just walking on the street, or wait outside her house all day for a chance to talk to her. It wasn't because she was the most beautiful girl in the entire planet... yes, she's good-looking enough, maybe even pretty... but definitely not enough reason to send over half the single men in the city go begging for her hand.

And there's only one person to blame... her grandpa Hercule.

On her 21st birthday a couple of months before, her grandpa had announced that she was to be the official Satan 'heir', which meant that she was to be somewhat the heir of the entire blasted city. But no, that didn't end there. A few days later, the Briefs, whom she had considered to be a second family declared her to be the official 'heir' of Capsule Corp, effectively making her the richest girl in the world! Dr. Briefs had always been fond of her, and she had always called him her third ojii-san, and the kindly doctor treated her as if she was his own daughter, perhaps as a replacement of the daughter he had mysteriously lost many years ago...

So, she's frighteningly rich -- that wouldn't have been too bad, until her granpa Hercule announced that no man in the planet would be worthy enough for her to marry and inherit all her assets. Of course, that gave every man with even the slightest interest of being rich, an idea. And her grandpa didn't help either. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention she was getting, and even filled the entire city with her pictures and banners.

Gah, her granpa Hercule might enjoy attention TOO much, but not her… she had always prided herself to be more of a Son than a Satan.

"So Pan, what are you going to do now?"

Pan was brought back from her thoughts by Marron's soft voice.

"I don't know… first, I'm gonna go tell grandpa Hercule to take off all those banners. But about those 'suitors' as you call them… I don't know, I mean, save from blasting them to the next dimension, of course."

"You should enjoy it, you know! Gosh, not every girl gets more than a thousand suitors! I'm jealous!" Marron laughed teasingly.

Pan glared. "That's not even funny! And I'm even more pissed coz grandpa Goku and uncle Goten went training and they wouldn't even let me go with them!"

Marron giggled. "Hey, why would the richest and most sought-after girl go training? You should just stay home and do your nails!"

"Marron…" Pan said threateningly, but there was a slight smile on her features. She knew her friend was just trying to make her feel better.

Marron held up her hands. "Alright, alright, just kidding."

Pan grinned. "Good – "

"Well well, what do we have here…" an unfamiliar voice floated from out of nowhere.

Pan turned to see two bulky men wearing outfits she had never seen before.

"Pretty…" one of the men snickered, staring at Marron.

"What do you want?" Pan demanded.

The men looked at her for barely a second and turned their attention back to Marron.

"We don't want anything from you, boy. But your friend here seems very… interesting…" the taller man of the two answered, taking a few steps towards Marron.

Pan stood up and slowly adjusted the brim of her cap.

"You guys are very rude," she stated calmly.

"And you boy, are very arrogant," the other man shot back, grinning madly.

Pan almost broke out laughing. _So, they think I'm a kid, eh? Well let them see just what this kid can do… I'm already pissed enough as it is._

Pan held her ground and waited for the two to attack. She had been expecting an easy fight… but the man moved faster than she had expected and she was knocked to the side with one blow. Pan sat in the ground, wide-eyed with surprise. She didn't notice before, but their ki seemed to be higher than average humans…

"Pan!" she heard Marron call out in horror.

Pan gasped when she saw the two men holding Marron on both arms. 

She stood up and calmly dusted her jacket. "Let her go. You caught me by surprise, but this time, you'll regret dirtying my favorite leather jacket."

One of the men laughed. "Really boy, your stubbornness will get you killed one day… come to think of it, that day might be today!"

Pan gritted her teeth.

"Oh really? Well, let's see about that!" she raised a fist, ready to strike the man in the face… but then a deep voice stopped her… one that she had never heard before…

"Yameru!"

She turned in time to see a man… a beautiful man…

::::

Trunks shoved the dangling branch out of his way. It had been three days since they had arrived. At Bardock's advice, they had kept themselves inconspicuous. Bardock didn't say why, but he thought since he had come this far, might as well follow what the man says.

"Let's see about that!"

Trunks started at the voice… it was young, almost feminine…

The voice held so much confidence coming from one so young. He quickly took swift steps forward and came into the small clearing.

_I was right… so young… _Trunks thought as he saw a young boy, barely on his teens. He was small too. And there was something… strange about him…

"Yameru!" he shouted when he realized that the boy was going to attack his men. There's no way the boy could fight against two skilled saiyan warriors.

The boy turned…

Trunks froze.

_Black diamonds… _

_ "But how will I know if she's the one?" he asked._

_ Bardock walked towards the window and stared at the dark reddish skies of Vegeta-sei._

_ "You will know when you find her, your highness. Diamonds glow most in the dark."_

Trunks gave himself a mental shake at the little flashback. Black diamonds? He didn't know where that came from.

He heard a soft thud. He turned to see a young girl sprawled in the grass… apparently, she had fainted.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his men.

"I see… I thought I made it clear that you were not to do anything else except follow my orders."

The two saiyans paled.

"W-we didn't mean to, your highness. It won't happen again."

Trunks nodded and looked at the young boy again. He was still standing there, eyes halfway hidden beneath a white cap.

_"You will know when you find her…"_

Trunks frowned. Why does Bardock's words keep coming back to him? It's just not making sense…

He turned to the girl on the ground. _Perhaps…_

_Fair as the blue sky, gentle as the soft wind…_

"Is something wrong, your highness?"

Trunks turned to his most trusted man out of the three crews he had brought with him.

"No, Tomo. Everything is fine, but our mission might be over now…"

Tomo stared at the blond girl.

"Is she the one?"

Trunks didn't answer. _Is she the one?_ He shrugged. It's not like he believed that legend in the first place. Just bring a girl who is 'fair' and 'kind' back to Vegeta-sei… everyone would be happy then, right?

Trunks bent over the blond girl and picked her up.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Trunks slowly faced the young boy who had been silent all this time.

"I'll be taking your friend," he said curtly. Perhaps this boy is the girl's brother? He looks too young to be her love interest.

"I don't think so," the young boy said confidently.

Trunks almost smiled. Such pride and arrogance is surely worth a Saiyan's praise, especially coming from one so young.

"I don't think you can do anything lad," he said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Don't underestimate me," the young boy shot back, clenching his small fists.

Trunks raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? Very well, I guess I don't have a choice."

With an amused sigh, he handed the sleeping blond girl to Tomo.

"Take her to the ship," he ordered.

Tomo nodded.

"You have to beat me first!" the boy demanded and started taking after Tomo, but Trunks moved fast enough to block the boy's way.

"And you're gonna have to get past me, boy," he chuckled. For some reason, the boy was just amusing him.

"Fine!"

The boy suddenly raised one swift fist to strike on his face, but at the exact moment, his larger fist connected with the boy's abdomen.

Trunks flinched at the impact… the boy almost broke his nose! He could feel warm liquid trailing through his mouth. But no, that's impossible!

Perhaps it was just out of sheer luck that the boy was able to deliver such a powerful punch, but of course, his was more powerful. The boy gasped before falling forward…

And the last thing Trunks saw were the boy's eyes… dark and mysterious…

_Black diamonds..._

::::::::::

a/n: please review! tell me what you think! please... i would really appreciate it...

also, next week is my midterm exams week... so i might not be able to update till after... gomen. i'm really falling behind my classes. it sux.

but guess what? heheh, yeah, school is killing me, but i'm starting a new Trunks and Pan webpage, or website. i only got the main page up. i'm too embarrassed to tell you the URL right now coz there's nothing in there yet except a t/p pic that i managed to put together. but i just wanted to tell you in advance that I'll be accepting lemon fics!!! so if you have a lemon fic that you can't post in ff.net anymore... just email me plz. spawnofkakarot@hotmail.com or queermissy@hotmail.com is fine.

arigato!

ja!

~~spawnie-chan... or qUeErMissy ^_______^


	3. The Girl in the Portrait

a/n: hi, ummm... chapter 3. *sweatdrop* gomen for not updating soon. I was *planning* on updating Wonderful Journey first coz I haven't updated it in a while... but my life is kinda depressing these days, and I can't write humor for the life of me... so, hope this chappy is ok. 

Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own dragonball! .

When Legends Meet

Chapter 3: Girl in the Portrait

"Ojii-san?"

"Hmm...?'

"Why am I different? Why are we different?"

The tall dark haired man smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"We are not different, Pan. We are no different than everyone."

"But the other kids at our school don't wanna play with me coz they say I always make their noses bleed..."

The man laughed and swung the girl in the air. He settled her small form on his shoulders.

"That's because you're special, Panny."

"You're special too, ojii-san!" the young girl giggled. "But do you make other people's noses bleed too?"

The man nodded. "Hai. But only if they're bad."

"Oh," the girl frowned thoughtfully, swinging her tiny legs dangling from her grandfather's broad shoulders. Out of habit, she stuck one thumb on her mouth, but the other small hand's grip wasn't enough to hold her up. The girl started falling, but before her tiny form could hit the ground, the dark-haired man caught her.

"Ops, careful now... but don't worry, grandpa's here..."

The girl smiled. That's right... grandpa is always here...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ojii-san..."

"Pan! Pan! Are you okay?"

Pan slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned Marron bending over her.

"Marron..."

"What did they do to you?" Marron asked in a croaky voice. Pan could tell her friend was about to cry, Marron has always been the cry baby.

Pan winced as she slowly got up. For a moment, she thought, and hoped, that what happened was merely a dream, but the ache in her stomach reminded her too much of the purple-haired man's punch.

"I'm alright Marron, don't worry. Are you okay?"

Marron nodded silently. "W-Where are we?"

Pan looked around the small room. It was almost empty, saved for a double-decked bed with metallic frame, and a small compartment on the other side. There were no windows in sight, only a rounder door that was sealed shut. Her suspicion was confirmed.

"In a ship," Pan whispered.

Marron paled. "A ship? But why?"

"When you fainted, another man came... he must be their leader. He told one of his men to take you to the ship," Pan explained.

Suddenly, the door slid open and the two men who had earlier attempted to attack them stepped in, bringing what seemed like a tray.

Marron instinctively moved closer to Pan.

One of the men smirked mockingly at Marron.

"Don't worry lady, I promise we'll never attempt anything again, or the prince is going to have our heads. No one touches the prince's woman," then he turned to Pan. "As for you, you got lucky for being a boy. Boy slaves in our planet don't suffer as bad a fate as girls. I don't even know why the prince insisted on bringing you along."

The other man laughed. "Well, I guess male slaves do have their uses too..." the man gave a throaty laughter than made Pan's hair stand up in disgust. "But then, the female slaves are much more... fun to be around."

One of them bent down to place the trays on the floor.

"Here, the prince ordered for you to eat," with that, they turned around to leave.

As the door slid close, Pan's hands intinctively flew to her head, relieved to see her cap still in place. From what she could tell, they haven't suspected anything yet.

"Pan..." Marron sobbed in fright.

"It's okay Marron. But we can't do anything for now. Let's just eat."

Marron eyed the food suspiciously. "Do you think it's safe?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah, they wouldn't kidnap us just to poison us."

They ate is silence, Pan thinking of what the two men had said. No, she wasn't afraid of those two. She knew she could beat them no trouble at all... but the problem was the other man. Somehow, she knew he was the 'prince' the men were talking about. Their encounter had proven to her that he wasn't someone she could just take on by herself.

A few minutes later, the door slid open again, and nother man stepped in. He was the same man who had carried Marron to the ship.

"Pardon me, I wasn't aware that you two were still having a meal."

Pan pushed the tray away. "We're done," she said shortly, relieved to see that the man wasn't rude as the other two.

"The prince wishes to speak to you."

"Me?" Pan started in surprise. She had caught hints from all the conversations so far that they were only interested in Marron... but why would the prince want to talk to her?

"Hai," the man answered politely.

Pan pulled herself to get up, but Marron's grip tightened on her hand.

Pan smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Marron, I'll be right back."

Marron let go of her hand hesitantly. With one last reassuring look, Pan stepped out of the compartment.

"I am called Tomo," the man began.

Pan stayed silent. They were enemies, no reply was called for.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me your name please?"

Pan didn't answer... not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know how to. She continued to walk silently.

Tomo continued. "I see. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We're here. This is the prince's quaters. He is waiting for you. I believe he admires the courage you have shown very much."

Tomo started to lift a hand to knock.

"V-Van," Pan blurted out.

Tomo turned around questioningly.

"Van, that's my name."

Tomo smiled. "I see. I'm pleased to meet you, Van."

Tomo knocked. Pan caught her breath when the door opened. She remembered his face... yet still, her pulse quickened at the sight of him. His purple hair glinted as if newly washed, the soft light making them radiate in soft lavender. And his eyes, they were the bluest she had ever seen.

The prince stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. Pan gave her self a mental shake. He was main enemy, and hell if she was going to be caught oggling at him! Especially not if she didn't want to blow off her guise.

She lifted her chin and sent him an icy glare before stepping in. She heard that soft chuckle again. The door slid close, and she was alone with him.

"I see you are still mad at me, aren't you?"

Pan didn't falter in her glare. "I have the right to be mad."

"I'm glad you still have your pride after being defeated."

Pan snorted. "I wasn't defeated. I was caught by surprise."

The prince let out an amused laughter. "You're an interesting young man, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say the same thing about you."

The prince laughed again.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

"And am I glad to please your highness," Pan said sarcastically.

Trunks sobbered. "Please, call me Trunks."

"No thank you."

Trunks nodded. "Then can you tell me what you are called?"

Pan simmered. "Listen Mr. Prince. I'm not exactly here for a chit chat. I demand that you release us at once!"

Trunks grinned. "You know... I'm starting to wonder if you're really as young as you look."

Pan gasped._ Shimatta._

For someone with a small figure like her, dressed as a boy, she must look no more than 14, perhaps, even 13. And the way she had been talking so far didn't exactly befit that age.

Pan pulled herself together before she could give her disguise away. No, she couldn't afford to reveal herself. Not after she learns what these barbarians do to female slaves... and she had a pretty good idea about that, thanks to those two men.

She lowered her chin, if only for a fraction. Shoving her hands on her pockets, she grumbled. "Van, that's my name."

"Van," Trunks repeated. "It suits you. Although, I expected it to be a more... feminine name."

Pan choked. "W-why is that?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know... I guess you're just a little too feminine, that's all."

Pan balled her sweating fists. "Well, excuse me if my name doesn't meet your expectations, _your highness_! You ask for my name! Don't complain! Be glad I told you in the first place!" Pan struggled to control her temper...otherwise, her cover's going to be blown in no time.

"Whoa, easy. You're a little spit-fire, aren't you? Alright, like I said, the name suits you. "

Pan gritted her teeth. There's just something about the man that annoys the hell out of her. "If that's all you want to discuss, _your highness_, I'd like to be excused now." Pan headed for the door but before she could reach it, Trunks stopped her.

"What's that?"

Pan spun around, but too late, Trunks had already picked up the crumpled paper on the floor. Pan gasped when she realized what it was. It must have fell when she took her hands off her pockets.

"G-give it back!" Pan hissed as she reached for the paper, but Trunks easily moved out of her reach and smoothed out the crumped paper against the nearly table.

Pan slowly backed towards the door.

Silence.

"Who is she?" Trunks whispered, staring at the picture as if mesmerized. The flier… she had so casually crumpled and shoved into her pocket earlier… how could she have been so careless?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pan evaded, moving closer to the door.

Trunks looked up. Pan gasped. There was something in his eyes... almost like, he was pleading. But...

"Tell me, who is she?" 

"I said, I don't know!" 

Trunks moved closer, Pan stepped back. 

"You do know her. You have the same eyes…" 

Pan shook her head. "I have very common eyes." 

"No. I've never seen black diamonds glow before…" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Who is she?" Trunks repeated. Pan's eyes widened when her back touched the wall. 

"She's… she's my sister!" she blurted out. 

Trunks stopped on his tracks. '…your sister?" he was barely whispering. And was that disappointment in his eyes? 

"Yes, she's my older sister," Pan breathed. 

"Where is she?" 

"She's…" Pan frantically racked her brain. 

"She's?" Trunks prodded. 

"She's… dead!" 

The room fell silent again. Trunks walked back to the table where the crumpled picture of a young girl with black hair and dark eyes had been laid. 

"I see…" Trunks said in barely a whisper. "But she looks so alive," he added, running a finger through the girl's cheeks in the picture. 

Pan stood back watching him. Almost by an unknown force, her hands lifted over her cheeks… they were warm, as if someone had just touched them. 

Trunks didn't miss the small gesture. He walked forward… this time, there was no hesitation. 

Pan gasped. She was pressed tightly against the wall now. The door was a good few meters away… there's no way to run. And somehow, she knew what was going to happen next. There was something in his eyes, something that told her the game was over… 

But the door burst open just before Trunks reached her. 

"Your highness, I'd like to discuss something with you," Tomo announced. 

Trunks stopped on his tracks, there was a frown marring his handsome features. 

"What is it, Tomo?" 

Pan's eyes shifted between the two men. Realizing it was the perfect opportunity to escape, she bowed slightly. 

"I need to see my friend now," she declared, heading towards the door. Tomo stepped slightly aside to let her pass. 

Pan walked briskly… missing the looks the two men exchanged. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n:*bows her head in shame* as what yukari would say... zero talent, poor vocabulary, totally inoriginal. heheh, i'm talking about Pan's name... why I'm calling her Van. i dunno, i'm just too inspired with the escaflowne movie... Van is soooooooooooooo gorgeous in the movie! and btw, as i'm sure you already know, it's pronounced as 'Von'.

and does trunks already know about pan's secret? *shrugs* who knows? heheh, of course i do... but... um, till next time.

ALSO, I added a **Trunks and Pan Forum** on my site. I already posted a couple of topics, but you are always welcome to post any topic related to t/p. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop by and share your opinion! I'd really appreciate it. You can go to the forum directly at **http://pub.alxnet.com/forum?id=1071420** or you can to go my site **http://www.animewood.com** and click on the '**T/P Forum**' link at the top. please, i really hope i hear from yah. 

and please review!

ja ne

missy-chan (yeah, it's my new nick name ^.^)


	4. Pride and Doubt

A/n: hullo! not that anyone would remember coz it's been months... but I'm back^^ 

When Legends Meet 

Chapter 4: Pride and Doubt 

"He's hiding something," Trunks began as soon as Tomo stepped into the small room. 

A small frown creased Tomo's features, but gone in an instant that Trunks wasn't sure if it was out of concern or just plain confusion. 

"I don't quite understand, your highness." 

Trunks looked down at the picture he had carefully lain in the small table. The resemblance was uncanny... TOO uncanny to be just mere coincidence. 

"That boy, as least as he claims to be, I suspect he's hiding something. In fact, I'm almost sure of it." 

There was a small pause as if Tomo was evaluating the thought. He finally cleared his throat and began hesitantly. 

"Does his lordship have an idea as to what the prisoner's secret might be?" 

Trunks shot the other man a quick glance. Tomo's countenance has suddenly turned distant... almost defensive... 

He shrugged it off as mere misjudgment on his part. Tomo certainly didn't have a reason to feel uncomfortable about the subject of their discussion. 

"Yes, I believe the boy who claimed to be a 'he' is actually a 'she'." 

Another silence. Trunks could have sworn Tomo shifted on his foot, a very unusual gesture for his usually collected commander at arms. 

"I see. But I do believe that is highly unlikely, my lord." 

Trunks frowned. "And why not?" 

"In our planet, it may be acceptable for a woman to act as arrogant, proud, and fierce as a man, but our knowledge of Chikyuu so far has given us the conclusion that women generally do not act thusly." 

Trunks paused for a moment. Tomo was right... 

So far, he'd only encountered two types of females from his mother's birth planet – the loud and whiny type with his mother and sister as the prime examples, and the shy, demurely feminine type like the blond girl who was with the _boy_. 

But... he WANTED to be right. He ran his hand over the girl's picture again, a thousand 'what ifs' running through his mind. Is that girl actually dead? No... she looked so alive... with eyes that looked like diamonds dipped in tar, hair darker the darkest pitch. The faded black and white photo certainly didn't do her credit. She wasn't 'beautiful' in the 'fair' way that makes you think of angels... but exotic -- a forbidden maiden shrouded in mystery. Yes, he wanted to meet this girl... so bad. 

"But if his lordship desires, I will check into the matter my self, your highness." 

Trunks started at Tomo's voice. He had almost forgotten of the other man's presence. He racked his brain for what Tomo had just said. He didn't want Tomo to repeat himself, not so much because he feared appearing rude in front of someone who obviously has lower status than him, but he didn't want to admit he had been caught 'zoning' off. He gave Tomo a quick nod. Tomo bowed politely before soundlessly exiting the room. 

Trunks ran his gaze over the crumpled paper once again... 

"Will you let me see you, my little imp?" he whispered, then smiled when he realized how silly he had been acting lately... and all because of a simple picture... and a stubborn young 'boy'. 

~~~~ 

"Pan! Are you alright? Did they do something to you? Pan! I'm so glad you're back! I was really worried!" Marron's quivering voice filled the small cabin they shared as soon as Pan returned. 

Pan slumped on the small bed and groaned when her head hit the metallic frame... that's right, she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, but in a ship... heading to who-knows-where. 

"Pan?" Marron peered over her younger friend with a worried expression. 

"I'm ok, Marron. The jerk just asked me a few questions... but..." she trailed off. She didn't want Marron to get worried, yet there was no use hiding it. 

"B-but?" Marron prodded nervously. 

Pan averted her gaze to stare at the low ceiling, a small ironic smile slowly appeared on her lips. This sure was a surprising turn of events. Just as she had been lamenting on how annoying 'rich and popular' life can be... and here she was, a captured and waiting for her fate to be decided... and she wasn't even the main target! Just an extra commodity if you may. 

"I think that guy might be suspecting something. In fact, I think he'll be coming here anytime soon," she continued. 

Marron gasped. "But Pan! What are we gonna do?!" 

Pan cast her friend a reassuring glance. 

"Don't worry Marron. They're not going to do anything to you. From what I gathered, you are important to them." 

"Yeah, but what about you?!" Marron protested frantically, wiping off some tears that started to gather in her eyes again. Pan sighed, Marron had always been quick to tears. 

"As for me? I don't know... they'll probably make me a slave or something," she shrugged noncommittally. 

Marron almost wailed. 

"Pan! How can you be so calm about this?" 

Pan absently brought a hand to fix her cap in place and smooth the creases on the leather jacket she was still wearing. 

"I'm not being calm Marron, just being rational. But damn if I'm going to let them do anything to me without fighting back. I'd rather die first." 

This time, Marron did wail. 

"But you can't fight back! You said they're stronger. They'll kill you! Pan, please, don't fight back!" 

Pan gave her friend a bemused look before bursting in amused laughter. 

"Really Marron, you don't want me to become a slave, but you don't want me to fight back either! But I don't think any negotiations would do us any good at this point." 

Marron bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Pan. I've never been strong like you. I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore." 

Pan shook her head. "No, I wasn't angry. But I was serious. If they do find out I'm a girl, I shudder just imagining how I'd end up when we reach our destination. But I have to fight back. I don't know what it is, but I think I can understand how these people feel. My pride just wouldn't let me surrender without fighting back. I know my grandpa would do the same." 

Marron gave her friend another pleading look, but sighed in defeat. Convincing Pan when she's made up her mind was as good as asking a rock to move over. 

"Your pride has always gotten you into trouble, you know." 

Pan raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, remember in third grade? A boy ended up in the hospital for weeks after you punched him because he forgot to say 'please' when he asked you to lend him a pencil." 

Pan laughed, remembering the incident. "Yeah! And daddy was so mad he made me visit the boy in the hospital for a week, longest week of my life." 

Those were the good times... funny how their lives could change so drastically in a blink of an eye. 

Suddenly, the door slid open. Pan was instantly on her feet... ready to pounce on their unwelcome guest just in case it turned out to be an certain arrogant purple-head... 

But it was the other man that came in. 

Pan stiffened when the man called Tomo passed her a speculative glance, his gaze unpleasantly lingering as if assessing what she would look under her thick clothes... 

The awkward silence was becoming uncomfortable until Pan couldn't take it anymore. Was the man deliberately intimidating her? 

"Yes, may I help you?" she drawled irritably. 

The man didn't answer, but instead, took a few steps forward for closer scrutiny. Pan's hands itched to punch the man in the face, but before she could do so, the man pulled something from his belt. 

Marron shrieked. 

It was a dagger. 

Pan stood frozen in surprise. Was he planning to kill her then? With a dagger no less? A bigger weapon would be more reasonable... so torture for entertainment then? Pan clenched her fists, yeah right. It's not like she'd let these barbarians lay even one finger on her. 

Just as Pan was about to take a fighting stance, the man flipped the blade as if offering her the dagger... 

Pan was too surprised to utter a word. 

"Take it." 

Pan absently took the blade. "W-why?" she choked. 

Tomo's expression remained impassive, there was no sign that he was either mocking her or feeling sorry for her plight. 

"You know what to do," Tomo stated before he spun on his heels and went out quietly. 

"I don't understand..." Pan began as soon as Tomo left. 

"M-Maybe he thinks we should kill ourselves..." Marron volunteered lamely. 

Pan snorted. Does the man think so lowly of her then? Of course not. And who would be stupid enough to kill one's self anyway? Definitely not her... so why? 

"M-Maybe he's a traitor and he wants you to kill the Prince." 

Pan shook her head. "I don't think so. First, I've seen the Prince's strength, I don't think he can be killed with just a mere dagger and..." 

"And?" Marron prodded. 

"And even if the guys a traitor, I don't think I can to kill the Prince that way." 

"Why not?" 

Pan gave her friend a curious glance. 

"Is it possible that you've somehow gotten a violent streak in you all of a sudden?" she asked in an amused tone. 

Marron blushed, bringing a hand over her mouth. 

"No! No! I didn't mean it that way... I was just... curious..." 

Pan smiled weakly. "I know, I was just kidding. And about the Prince, I want to fight him fair and square. Besides, I still owe him a good punch in the gut — someone's coming!" 

Pan sprung to her feet when she recognized the sounds – footsteps and voices that seemed louder than usual. She gingerly crossed the small compartment and pressed her ears against the metallic door. She recognized Tomo's voice... and another one, a voice that she thought she hated yet she felt a strange familiarity at the deep sound. 

"I've already settled the matter milord, there's no need for you to trouble yourself." 

Pan strained closer to catch the reply. It seemed as if Tomo was explaining something to the prince. 

"What do you mean 'settled the matter'?" 

"I've confirmed the identity of the boy. HE is a boy, without question." 

Trunks frowned. 

"And just how did you 'confirm' that?" 

"I had him take off his cap Sir, and his jacket..." 

Pan jerked away from the doorway in an instant. She had heard enough to gather that they were talking about her... and Tomo was obviously lying! But why? She cast a glance at the dagger she still held in her hand... what was Tomo trying to do? Is he trying to help her? If that was the case... then she didn't have any time to waste! 

She pulled off her cap and started sifting through the thick dark tresses. Marron gasped when Pan started mercilessly cutting her hair, the ebony strands falling into the floor leaving what seemed like a pool of tar. 

"W-what are you doing!" Marron uttered in shock. 

Pan continued her harshly slashing through the black mass. "Get me a blanket!" she hissed at the still-shocked Marron. 

"B-but your hair!" 

"Get me a blanket!" Pan repeated. She didn't have time to ponder whether Tomo was trying to help her or not, but judging from what she could hear from the conversation, it was obvious that Tomo was trying to buy some time for her. 

Marron rummaged through the small closet and pulled a small blanket. Pan quickly shoved the dark fallen locks under the bed and proceeded to shred the blanket so that she could bind her chest... 

No, she couldn't afford to get caught now... not when she didn't know what fate awaited her... and there were too many questions unanswered. She had always hated uncertainty. 

~~~~~ 

"I will see for my self," Trunks repeated with a final note, casting his most trusted officer with a darkened look. 

Tomo took the hint and bowed apologetically before stepping aside. 

"Yes, of course, as you wish your highness." 

He marched past his the other man with a haughty grace befitting for a Prince. Somehow, he felt mad... mad at something he couldn't point a finger at. And why was he standing in front of the cabin where the prisoners have been kept? Tomo never lied to him, and his loyalty had been tested several times in the past. So what reason could he have for being so eager to march down there like a lovesick puppy? Was it the blond girl? Trunks mentally shook his head. He hardly even remembered what that girl looked like... so was it the younger boy then? Then a horrifying thought struck him – no... he couldn't be... CAN'T be... interested in young boys... can he? The thought was enough to make him mutter a thousand obscenities... there was just something about the boy that drew him... but... no... 

He gripped the knob so hard that it actually snapped. 

"Y-Your highness?" Tomo inquired hesitantly. 

Trunks spun around sharply. Tomo almost took a step back. He had never seen the Prince with such a terrifying expression before. 

"I will check on the prisoners," Trunks hissed between gritted teeth. 

This time, Tomo did take a step back. 

"Yes, of course, your Highness." 

Trunks slowly turned to the door again, the knob dangling from where it used to be. His eyes narrowed in full fury. NO ONE, not even his highhanded father had EVER disturbed him this bad... bad enough to even make him doubt his own self-identity. All his amusement for the young boy from earlier now vanished, replaced with an anger that he could hardly suppress. He IS a Saiyan... half-blooded maybe, but his pride rivaled that of his own father. And to think that the thought of doubting his own sexuality even crossed his mind was the greatest insult he had ever felt for himself... and it was all because of that boy. 

Feeling a new burst of fury, he punched the metallic door so hard that it bounced straight to the other wall across the small compartment. That boy better start praying... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

a/n: I know I know... months of no update and all I can come up with is this lame chapter *hits self in the head* bad missy bad bad bad. And worse... I don't even have an excuse for not updating ^^'' I just wandered off again and found an anime couple that I'm totally crazy about (but I'll forever be a T/P fan!!!!!!!!!!)

heheh, my self shame and guilt are too great to ask you to review... so just do what you want, flame or not, okies with me^^

~~missy-chan


End file.
